


Student Becomes the Teacher

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, PWP, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 字面意义上，这是一个关于繁殖的实验。





	Student Becomes the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> 我的又一个失眠产物，请忽视这些俗气的文笔。在经历了一个多月的删改之后（包括深夜写着写着睡着了然后手机砸到脸这样的惨剧），它终于完成啦！写了一个小妖精王老师，hmmm主动的很可爱啦！
> 
> 希望大家喜欢，kudos不重要，comments才好！

Student Becomes the Teacher 

“——至胚胎发育早期，睾丸仍处于腹腔内，至后期则降入阴囊内。”肯诺比教授，掩饰自己尴尬般的盯着讲台上的教案，他最恨得就是这一章了——哺乳动物的生殖系统——虽说科学要客观，但是在这么多学生面前说这些，未免太难为他了。

就这样，语调再冷漠些。他暗自想，若无其事的把PPT翻到下一页。不出意料的，讲台下的学生中传开一阵窃笑和嘘声。他干巴巴的回头看了看大屏幕，无奈的耸耸肩。谁叫屏幕上有两张标注清晰的结构图呢。老天，他只是在上一节生物基础课程，为什么事情要变得这么难办？

计时器还剩下两分钟，他敲敲桌子，让下面的学生停止猥琐的、不专业的笑容。一群脑子里空空如也的家伙。他们绝对需要多写几篇格式标准、饮用严谨的论文，再加上几本和字典一样厚的专业课本。最好加点拉丁文作为辅料，好把他们从圣诞节假期的火鸡美梦中拯救出来。

“我希望你们能严谨客观的对待这一章的内容，因为它将会是第一学期测试的知识点之一，本章的课后论文也会是在这学期成绩评测里占很大的比重。这没什么好笑的，我再说一遍。”欧比-万清了清嗓子，“作业是一篇学术报告，不少于五页，Roman Times字体，两倍间距，注明来源——如果你们不清楚的话，可以去问Mr.Skywalker，他是你们这一学期的助教。”

坐在第一排的Anakin把脑袋从笔记本后面伸出来，摘下眼镜，冲他咧嘴笑了笑，然后转过身去，对着大家挥了挥手。“我很乐意提供学习上的帮助，伙计们。请叫我Anakin。”

“Mr.Skywalker会把具体的作业格式发在网上。老话说得好，周末不努力，考试徒伤悲。所以，拿出你们的专业素养，不要再盯着屏幕傻笑了，我们下课。”

Anakin冲他眨了眨眼睛。

这孩子，噢，也不是省油的灯。

他下意识的仍把他当做是个孩子，谁叫他们刚认识的时候这家伙表现的如此幼稚？真幸运，他现在已经到Windu教授那里惹麻烦去了，大概也只能呆在实验室里洗培养皿了。（“谁不是这样干上来的？”Obi-Wan翻着白眼回应Anakin的抱怨，心里却在窃喜。）

具体的说，Anakin是他的现任男友，虽然有点不可思议，但是他们仍然跌跌撞撞的走了这三年。虽然Anakin仍旧幼稚讨厌（“折磨人。”Obi-Wan揉着太阳穴想。），不过他现在确实是个成年人了。

“Kenobi教授。”又来了，这假正经的家伙。Obi-Wan把电脑关上，以最职业的严肃面孔面对着抱了一大堆论文的Anakin。

“嗯，我想问，今天晚上你有没有空？”

“看来我不应该把你从Windu教授那里拯救出来。”

“才没有！你看这些论文——我怎么可能一个周末改完？瞧瞧这格式。我的眼睛会瞎掉的。”

“太夸张啦，Skywalker助教。”

“我查了你的课程表。今晚你没安排。”

“反正你从来都不预约时间。”

“那么，晚上见啦。”Anakin凑过来，从Obi-Wan那里偷了一个吻。

 

他早该料到这个。

Anakin把一大堆论文扔在他的书桌上之后就敏捷的扑了上来，就像一头饿了半个冬天的狼看到雪地里的鹿肉似的。Obi-Wan不喜欢被当作猎物的感觉。他不配合的试图转身，不过Anakin那小子要比他身强力壮不少。身高让他占尽优势，更何况Obi-Wan对健身房也颇为陌生。

“你说你要来改论文的。我以为是学术讨论。”他咬着嘴唇说。

“这就是学术讨论，教授。关于你今天课堂上讲的内容。”

Anakin撑着手臂，将Obi-Wan牢牢的按在床上，防止他逃跑或是反击。圣诞节假期之后，他们快有半个月没做过爱了，而这都怪Obi-Wan不早点把他从Windu的实验室里拯救出来。

“我可以拒绝跟你讨论吗？”

Anakin只是戳了戳他的小腹。天杀的臭小子，完全知道他的弱点——这轻而易举的让他过度反应，下意识的缩成了一条虾米，好护住自己软软的肚子免受刺激。他不知道自己怎么蠢到让Anakin发现他怕痒这个秘密，但是这绝对是最糟糕的事。

“你是怎么跟那些新生讲课的？啊，‘睾丸是由众多生精小管构成的——’”

“闭嘴，Anakin，那只是今天课上最后一部分内容——”

“我只对这一部分感到有疑问，教授。更何况，学以致用。”

“这是不当使用——”

Anakin让他闭了嘴。他坚定的吻着他，让他不能再多说些无意义的唠叨。他渴望这个，他想要Anakin狠狠地吻他，把他按到床单里，让他为他敞开。他需要与他肌肤的接触，高潮时用手指扣住他坚实的后背，他为他没有的勇气而爱他。他和他做爱在生物上是毫无道理的，但Obi-Wan不在乎这一点。

他爱死了每次和他斗嘴般的前戏，嘴上想尽一切办法来嘲讽，但心里却总期待着Anakin不必理睬他的一番叨念。他有时想自己太过卑鄙，龌龊的勾引自己的学生，渴求不合乎规矩的东西，但他不能阻止自己越界。去他的，他在Anakin的一连串亲吻里想。

Anakin痴迷于他的小腹，敏感的让人不得不感到爱怜。他掀起他的衬衣和打底的背心，一只手缓缓的顺着直线滑下去。每次这样的过程都充满了趣味，Obi-Wan搂住他的脖颈，努力克制住自己躲开的欲望，小腹受到刺激后不可控的挺起来。一只手牢搂住Anakin ，另一只手绝望而狂乱的紧抓住床单，枕头或是什么玩意的。他不住的呻吟，下意识的扭着腰身，两条腿分开在Anakin的两侧，迫不及待的勾在他的背后。

“别捉弄我了，Anakin！”

“‘前列腺还分泌前列腺素，对平滑肌的收缩有强烈的影响’，你就是这么说的，是不是？”Anakin的手隔着内裤玩弄着他的勃起，让Obi-Wan为此脚尖发麻。

“闭嘴，Anakin，你都要让我有心理阴影了。”毫不客气的Obi-Wan也开始伸手扯着Anakin 的裤子，柔软的指尖触碰到他的硬物，“你最好别不听话，是不是？我仍是你的教授呢。”

“我可爱的，不喜欢在床上发出声音，永远不输嘴炮的教授，别嘴硬了。我要你为我尖叫，我要你听我的，听你的助教的。”

Anakin褪下他的内裤，温暖的口腔毫无预兆的含住了他的阴茎。Obi-Wan颤栗着揪住Anakin 的头发，渴望而又担心着他的下一步动作。

“Anakin……Ani…”他忍不住呼唤着他的名字，上半身渴求着他的温度和躯干。他不能这么输掉，是不是？

Anakin短暂的离开他，从床头柜里翻出已经有些陌生的润滑剂。Obi-Wan呻吟的扭着上半身，完全没有意识到自己在曾经的学生面前是多么的失态。原始的欲望占了上风，他发现自己恬不知耻的拉着Anakin 的一只手，不希望他的一秒钟的缺席似的。

“别着急。我的Obi。”

他慌乱的挤出一些胶体似的透明膏体，不讲章法的抹在Obi-Wan最隐秘的地方——他已经为他张开双腿，与他分享所有的秘密。

“Skywalker，我要给你一个F——”他攀上Anakin的上身，尽可能的缩短着两人之间的距离。老天，他那么用力的划过他的背，那里不一会儿大约就会有痕迹留下，骄傲般的宣布Anakin的所有权已被他抢走。

“为什么，教授？在实验里太笨手笨脚吗？”

他的手指灵巧的滑入Obi-Wan的穴口，撩人的来回摩挲。他知道Obi-Wan无法忍受这个，不出一会儿便编不出什么挖苦的话出来了。

不出所料，Obi-Wan的手本能的落下来，想要捉住Anakin的小臂。他倒也不躲闪，只是在Obi-Wan得偿所愿的时候将整根手指都探进了他的甬道。他餍足的听着他的喘息，被克制的、惊讶的，以及，期待。Obi-Wan狂乱的吻着他，以此忽略下半身的不适感。他能感觉到Obi的大腿肌肉符合解剖学的紧绷，正是他最喜爱的那种——健康但又不夸张。标准。

他贪婪的享受着他的热情和急切，一只手抽出空闲从床头柜里拿出安全套。他几乎不能再等，光是身下人仰起的脖颈便能让他疯狂。一点点的胡茬，过于白的皮肤隐着淡淡的红，有规律但又加快的喘息着的喉咙，还有那其中冒出的一小串的欲望的颤音。他好想在那上面留下痕迹，咬住他呼吸的必经之途，让他不得不连续好几天都穿着高领的衬衫、小心翼翼的护住隐秘的痕迹。那样，他便会在他的课上，获得作为观众的满足。他会目不转睛的盯着他，一字不落的记下所有的知识点，绝不会马马虎虎的凑些论文上去。三年前他已这样做过，如今他仍会不厌其烦的如此下去。他想向他求婚；想让他戴上戒指，随便什么式样；想和他一起光明正大的为学校LGBTQ的游行走上街头；想看他的姓氏后冠上自己的——他的丈夫。

他闯进他的身体，让他为自己弓起腰、倒抽凉气。他半趴在他身上，窥探着他加速的心跳和放纵的呻吟。Anakin没留给他多少适应的时间，便开始用力的抽插。多奇怪啊，他做着生物上几乎无意义的事——无论他多么想，Obi-Wan也没法为他生孩子——一切都于繁殖无关，所有的性冲动只是因为他爱他。Obi-Wan搂着他，任由他的横冲直撞和任性，因为他的脑子里已经一片空白，喉咙里烧着一团欲望的火。他感觉到疼，但不带有痛苦的意味；他想让他慢慢来，却无法开口拒绝现在的满足感和被需要感。他读过不少文献，许多承受方得到的快感都被证明是来源于心理而不是身体。那被撑满的感觉本身不能带来什么，但是这其中的满足却像是个无解的谜团，他的神经兴奋的颤抖，他的肠道不受控的因为入侵和自己被Anakin占有的事实而收缩。刺激来源于精神，疼痛来源于触碰。他的脚尖酥麻，大腿也已渐渐失了感觉，Anakin让他几乎折了过来，不给他留下抵抗的余力，把他狠狠的操进床单。他的身体只能随着他的而前后摆动，他仿佛失去了控制力般的，只在精神上留下无尽般的欢愉和奇异的满足。

他呼唤着Anakin的名字，叫他Ani，绝望似搂住他的脖子好让他更深入些。他的另一只手在迷乱和茫然中近乎撕扯着床单。Anakin随着自己的节奏撸动着Obi-Wan的前端，他知道他不能再支持——一股液体沾上了Anakin的小腹，Obi-Wan的手松了些，迷茫空洞的喘息着，身下却才进入最后的冲刺。他几乎要哭喊出来，即使在Obi-Wan高潮的时候，Anakin也一刻不停的操着他。肠道还不能适应这样的摩擦和碰撞，早前的润滑在这种情况下仍显得不足，入口也被挤得生疼，他估计得有好几天都不能安稳的坐在椅子上。Anakin低吼的射了出来，攥紧了他的肩膀，在他的耳垂旁留下一串轻吻。

“Obi……你太棒了……”Anakin喃喃，从他身上撤出又翻下来。他喘着粗气，享受着余韵。待他的胸膛不再激烈的起伏，Obi-Wan翻了个身，用手肘撑起脑袋，他看上去棒极了，姜黄色的发丝被汗水黏在额头上，让他不经意间便有一种对于Anakin无可抵抗的吸引。他自然的那么美好，Anakin伸出手把他的碎发摞到一边去，着迷的看着他。Obi-Wan靠上他的胸膛，握住他的手，与他十指紧扣。他安静的让Anakin触碰他的脑袋，使两人的呼吸都平静下来。温柔的吻过Anakin的下巴，脖颈，餍足的靠在他的胸前，伸出一只手把被子盖好。没有什么比此刻更值得享受了——他们就这样躺着，随便什么不自知的时刻便依偎着睡着，激情仍未离去，宁静亦不遥远。Obi-Wan像一只享受着主人的抚摸的猫，顺从的让Anakin轻抚他的头发。头皮间的放松让他昏昏沉沉，只是偶尔的睁开眼睛，然后再睡眼惺忪的合上。

“Anakin？”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”


End file.
